1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair dryer stands and more particularly pertains to a new hair care stand system for providing an easily stored portable adjustable hair dryer stand having an adjustable mirror and a multi-purpose storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair dryer stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair dryer stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,461; U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,203; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,144; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,955; U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,498; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,818.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hair care stand system. The inventive device includes an adjustable telescopic stand for coupling to an edge of a table, the stand having an articulated scissor arm for holding a hair dryer and a flexible mirror arm having a mirror coupled to a distal end of the mirror arm, and a bi-level storage case for holding and storing the stand, hair dryer, mirror, and associated hair dryer attachments.
In these respects, the hair care stand system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easily stored portable adjustable hair dryer stand having an adjustable mirror and a multi-purpose storage container.